Coming, My Love!
by The Almighty J.Le
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Da Qiao awaits for her lover Sun Ce as he is traveling back home from a skirmish. She then starts to wonder where her husband is after it gets late at night... DQ/SC & XQ/ZY


**_(DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Dynasty Warriors characters, belongs to KOEI.)_**

* * *

**Coming, My Love**

After the skirmish was finished, Sun Ce told all the officers and troops to head back to Jiang Dong. So all the people gathered their supply parcels (and such) and then headed home. However, he was one of the last people who decided to depart when everybody had deserted the temporary camp.

Looking in the distance was a descending sun. Sun Ce pulled a small photo from his pocket. It was a portrait of his beautiful wife, Da Qiao, who smiled in the picture. He also returned a grin to the photo.

"I'm coming, my love," he said to the piece of paper. "Just wait a little longer."

* * *

Da Qiao, who was recently reading a novel, set aside her book onto a mahogany nightstand. She got up from her chair and went to the giant arched-window and gazed at the peaceful lands of Wu. Da then sighed.

"I wish my lord was around," she murmured, as she lowered her gaze to watch some random people enter the Jianye Castle. "Nothing ever seems to be the same without him..."

Suddenly, Xiao Qiao rushed into the dark bedroom. Da turned around, hoping it was her beloved husband, but instead it was her cheery younger sister who rushed towards her.

"Heya, sis!" she gleefully said, barely making a smile appear on Da's gloomy face. "Whatcha doin'?"

The older sibling slowly turned back to the window and replied, "Nothing much."

Xiao stood beside her dreary sister, and also looked out the window.

"Waiting for Ce, sis?" Xiao asked with a slight grin on her face. Da nodded.

"Yeah... I yearn to see him. I can barely last a day without looking at his handsome face."

"That's like me wanting to see my darling Lord Zhou Yu..." Xiao said with a hint of melancholy in her voice. "I'd like to kiss him five million times. Or do even more, when he arrives..."

"...I'd also like to do that to my dear wife," a familiar voice added. Xiao quickly turned around in shock.

"Lord Zhou Yu!" she happily squealed as Da tilted her head to the side to see what was going on. "When did you come here? I've been waiting for ages!"

"Xiao, I've been wanting to see you every single second," Yu said. "But alas, we're reunited."

Da once again faced the window as the two couples from behind, kept up their conversation. As much as she wanted to join the talk, it made her tear up, since she was envious that her husband wasn't there yet. So she simply attempted to ignore them, but also eavesdropped at times when they spoke about something interesting. Like when they mentioned Sun Ce, her lover.

After an hour or so, Xiao and Yu departed the room. Da hadn't noticed that until she knew that the room was completely silent as ever. Da wandered off like usual, not paying attention to her surroundings.

She paced back and forth in the grand bedroom for a moment. So far, no Ce.

Da muttered his name several times. Still no Ce.

She quietly sat on a chair for a couple of minutes, anticipating for his arrival. Definitely, no sign of her lord.

Lastly, she laid on the king bed all by herself, all in the dark just for awhile. Da hoped he would somehow appear by her side. But there was still no sign of her dear lover after the wait. Instead of looking forward to him, she let out the tears she had tried to hold back. "Oh, Ce." she tearfully said to herself, still laying on the bed, "will you ever come? I just can't seem to wait any longer..."

"Well, you don't have to because I came," said a recognizable voice. Da quickly wiped up the moisture on her face.

"My lord, is that...you?"

She heard a manly chuckle. "Who else would it be?"

Da watched the bedroom door open, revealing a recognizable sillohuette of a tall man. Sun Ce, her beloved.

"Ce!" she joyfully said while getting off the bed to meet up with him. "I can't believe you actually came." Tears started to fill up her eyes again as she hugged him tightly.

Though her husband was astonished that he had actually been gone for a long time, Ce managed to keep a steady voice. "I did? Oh, um...sorry for the delay then. I hope I didn't burden you or anything-"

And that was when Da planted a kiss on his cheek.

"As long if you're here, then all the worries will go away," she declared. Da watched her husband finally wrap his arms around her.

"Same here," he added with a smirk. "Now...shall we go on a date at the gardens I promised you?"

Da beamed at him. "Yes, my dear. I'd love to."

Just when the couple was about to exit the bedroom, they were stopped by another pairing in the hallway.

"Oh, hi, you two!" Xiao Qiao excitedly greeted as she lovingly gripping onto her husband's arm. "Going somewhere?"

"We're planning to take a stroll by the gardens," Da quickly answered. "And where are you two heading towards?"

"...we're _also_ heading there," Zhou Yu responded. "What a surprise."

"Maybe we four can go together," Sun Ce suggested. "It's gonna be like a..._double date_."

"What a great idea!" Xiao chimed in. "Then we all can spend more time together!"

"Sounds good," Da said. "But we should probably go before it gets too late."

The foursome then proceeded into the dark, but lovely gardens of Wu, a romantic place for lovers.


End file.
